


The Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 1: Mourning
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	The Chance

Take a chance when its front of you. Never think it too long. Just take it. Byleth knew this best. He missed so many things. Somany chances to create new paths for the future. After experiencing the all routes, Byleth started to experiment. To see if he was able to save other lords in other routes. And He was still trying. He had to. And he will. But this route feel like already a failure.

He wasnt able to save Dimitri. Again… After telling others to leave without him, Byleth went to Dimitri’s side where he was dead. Flames destoryed everything.

He had so many chances to confess his love for Dimitri yet he didnt. Even in his first route. Because Byleth wanted to save everyone.

Still it didnt make it easier. When one of lords died he felt bad but when that was Dimitri, Byleth felt much more worse. He loved him. That was only thing that didnt changed in all routes. He always mourned Dimitri.

He was standing front of him.

No matter what happens to him (even if height of this breaks him to pieces) Byleth will reach the golden ending. Byleth sit next to Dimitri. He hold the cold hand as the tears fell down from his face. “Dimitri, all I asking you is… Please hang on, for awhile. Just a little more.”

After staying there for awhile, he left. Byleth returned to others side. He will find the timeline where he, Dimitri and others will be happy.

Only thing Byleth needs to do is try.


End file.
